Loving Allie
by Matt Schulze Lover
Summary: Allie goes to see her brothers Leon and Jesse after the heists. Will she finally have Vinces love? Currently under construction! Please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

1Vince stood outside the big white house that he'd spent most of his childhood in. Memories flashed through his mind. The time he had spent with Mr. Toretto and Dom out in the garage working on the Charger. He remembered Mr. Toretto telling them about the engine and instructing them on how to fix things here or there on a car. All his experience he had working on cars was from Mr. Toretto. He remembered the smell of Mrs. Toretto's cooking and how it had always managed to find its way outside to them working in the garage. He stopped for a moment and thought about the time that Dom was in Lompoc, how he had stepped in and helped Letty and watched over and feel in love with Mia. He was there to make sure no one messed with either of them. He then though about when Leon and Jesse had shown up and brought along there little sister Allie. Allie was beautiful. There was no denying that. But to him she was no Mia.

Where Mia was dark skinned with long blackish brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, Allie was lighten skinned with honey colored hair and bright emerald eyes. She was tall and skinny like Mia however. Allie didn't stay with them long, shortly after Jesse, Allie and Leon showed up, Allie was shipped away to a catholic boarding school by her grandparents. He remembered Leon being upset by this, he was old enough to take Jesse after their parents left them but not Allie. The courts told him he was to young to care for his two siblings. Vince was riveted from his thoughts by the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

" Well, hey there V." Allie had peeked out from the back yard, and had reached his side without him even noticing. " We were wondering if you were ever gonna get back from that beer run."

" Allie, damn girl, what are you doing here?" He felt his eyes roam over her beautiful honey-colored hair, to her bright emerald eyes, down to her volumptous breasts, before he caught himself.

A giggle escaped from her full lips as she caught him checking her out." I heard what happened and I came to see and make sure my brothers were ok." Her eyes were full of concern and sadness I had to make sure you were ok, I was worried V... I heard what happened to you and Jesse and..." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Vince looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow of his own," Oh, Allie, its ok now we are all fine and life is back to normal now . . . How long are you back for?" He wanted to change the subject quickly, not wanting Allie to cry. He hoped within his very soul she was back for good. He didn't want to see her leave again. The first time nearly killed him even though at the time he was in love with Mia. After things had gone wrong and he and Jesse recuperated, he had realized that Mia would never love him, that he was wasting his time. He knew she wanted the punk and for once he was ok with that. He had determined it was time for the Ole' Coyote to find someone who wanted him in return.

She smiled at him through her tears, " I am back for good, Dom and Mia let me have my old room back,said I might be apart of the team." She looked at him and smiled when she saw his relief.She knew that he valued his family and a part of that was missing without Allie around. Even though she had spent a short amount of time with the team, she was still family.

He looked around, perking an eyebrow at Allie.

" Where is your car? I don't see one, that isn't one of the teams." Vince looked at her awaiting her answer.

"I don't have a car V... Didn't have the money to buy one in Colorado. So I rode with friends or cabs." Allie smiled sheepishly. She knew in this family you had to have a performance car if you didn't you were not part of the family.

Vince stared at her incredulously a chuckle emitting from his lips.

" Allie, girl, you are in this family and do not have a race car? You are Leon and Jesse's sister, can you even imagine what they are gonna do when they find out?" He grabbed his stomach as he continued to laugh. Allie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, a delicate smile on her features.

" They are gonna get me a car. Dom said that they have a old beat up Mitsubishi 3000GT. That if I helped out at the store or garage, I can have it and fix it up. I agreed." She tilted her head to the side cockily. Vince stopped laughing and looked at her. She looked up at him a smile still on her face.

" Im glad your back Allie, we all missed you. Mia and Letty stalked around the house because they had lost their best friend. Leon and Jesse were assholes the first month or so. Dom and I just tried to keep everyone together. When you left a part of each of us did. I think Jess was the worst off though. He really missed you."

Allie looked at V and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She was shocked, no one other than Mia saw this side of V. From what she had heard though, V had finally had given up on Mia. Allie saw how happy Brian and Mia were and she knew then and there that V had to have been crushed. She was glad to hear her brothers and everyone missed her, but one part of her wanted to know how much V had missed her.

" Yea Jess and I have always been close, ma used to say it was cause we were born so close together. I think it was because after Mom took Le away all I had was Jesse until mom dropped Leon off. Then Leon and I got close. But Jesse and I have always been closer. When I heard that he'd been shot, I crumpled. Mia called me and told me to stay away until I got a call. I got the call and here I am. Back with my family... Where I belong." They stood in silence lost in their own thoughts. They were pulled from their thoughts when Dom hollered out.

" Vince! Can we get the damn beer sometime tonight, or do we have to go without?" Vince grabbed the beer from his car, holding it in one arm with the other arm around Allie's shoulder as they walked to the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two

Vince and Allie came back and observed the scene in front of them, everyone was seated at the table. Dom was at the head of the table with Mia on his right and Letty on his left. Next to Mia was Brian then Jesse. The spot next to Letty was open so Allie sat down, then Vince sat next to her. Leaving Leon at the other end of the table. Jesse was the first one to reach in and grab food and he was left with saying the prayer.

" Dear Heavenly Spirit, thank you for bringing Allie home safe and sound. Thank you for keeping our family safe and healthy.Also, thanks for making our family complete once again. Oh and thank you so much for the new Pioneer sound system I installed in my car last week." Jesse smiled widely, bouncing in his seat." Can we eat now? " His childlike behavior made everyone laugh as they served themselves.

" Nice prayer big bro . . . Couldn't have said it better myself " Allie smiled at her brothers.

Brian patted Jesse on the back smiling. Dom looked at his family with a grin.

" Nice one Jesse . . . Better than the last one." Choruses of congratulations on his prayer were said. After dinner Mia, Letty and Allie were in the kitchen cleaning up while the boys were in the living room playing Gran Turismo on the PS2. Shouts could be heard, Leon routing for Dom. While Brian and Jesse routed for Vince.

" Well they sound like they are having a blast ." Allie smiled brightly as she pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun. She then started to do the dishes much to Mia's dismay.

" Yeah well, they are entitled to it after all that has happened.They deserve to laugh and be fools. " Letty looked downward as she spoke. The horrid thoughts of Vince on that last semi still ran through her mind. True she didn't actually see him on there but she had been told. He was very lucky to be alive. Allie saw this and was quick to speak in a hushed tone.

" Letty, what matters now is that you are all ok and alive. That's what counts . . . I can't imagine what it was like that day and I never want to know, you guys must have gone through hell and back but our family is ok and alive." She stopped and looked at the two other women. She had a serious look on her face as she spoke.

" I know I have been gone a while, but can we be friends like we used be guys? I mean Letty you know better than anyone else that I don't like Dom the way you do. And Mia, we wrote and talked while I was away. So it's like our friendship never ended. I just need my girls back. All I have had for the last few years are catholic prissy girls, and frankly I want to be under the hood of a car. Not sipping tea in some fancy restaurant."

Mia and Letty looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at Allie.

" Yea we can be that way again Allie, but one thing first." Letty smiled mischievously. Allie looked at her , her mouth agape.

" What Let?" Her simple question wavering.

" We got to get out of the properly dressed thing. I mean you look like an old lady not one of us!" Allie laughed and nodded. She looked down at herself and grimaced.

" Yea I do look pretty old!" Her blouse was a white button down shirt with black slacks and loafers. It was her school outfit, but pretty much all she had. At the school there were not many clothes other than her uniforms. She looked at Letty and Mia and muttered.

" Help!" Letty and Mie grabbed her and ran upstairs, picking out an outfit for her to wear. Deciding on tight blue jeans with glittery stars all over them, and a black spaghetti strap top with a sheer black top over the top of it. After they were done, they looked at Allie and nodded.

" See girl, now you have style! We just need to do your hair and make up and you are ready for the races tonight!" Letty exclaimed, excitement running through her veins. Letty smiled and sat on the bed, waiting for Allie to finish up. After Allie did her make-up which she kept simple, just black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, she pulled her hair down and shook it out. She left her hair fairly messy, they way she liked it. Mia, Letty and Allie went downstairs to joined the boys. They watched some tv and then got the call from Hector, saying that they were ready to roll.

Dom stood in front of everyone and made some arrangements.

" Jesse and Allie, you two ride together. Letty your in your car. Mia and Brian. Leon and Vince by yourselfs. I'm riding solo. See you all there." With that being said everyone piled into respective cars and took off.


End file.
